


Cabinet battle #3: Turn around, bend over.

by MarwoodByers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Debería estar estudiando para un examen, IKEA, Other, Precisamente por eso escribí esta mierda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarwoodByers/pseuds/MarwoodByers
Summary: Todo el mundo lidia en algún momento de su vida con tediosas amenazas. Thomas Jefferson creía tener suficiente castigo soportando al famoso -e inaguantable- Alexander Hamilton, mas se cruzó con un enemigo más poderoso: Un mueble de ikea. Muchas letras con diéresis plasmadas en instrucciones acompañadas de peculiares dibujos, palabras suecas y un fondo blanco. ¿Tendrá Thomas suficiente paciencia o abandonará tamaña misión para ir a comer mac & cheese?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Os advierto que esto no es nada serio y no se me debería juzgar por escribirlo. Tampoco tengáis muy en cuenta el canon. De hecho, están armando muebles de IKEA, así que desde ya podréis advertir que algo muy raro ocurre aquí.
> 
> No aparece nuestro amigo George porque está WashingDONE con la actitud general.

— **Te mostraré dónde encaja mi zapato.**  —Comentó un muy airado Hamilton.

— **Y yo cómo hacemos las cosas en Virginia. —** Contestó, mordaz, Jefferson.Ahí comenzó todo, para bien o para mal.

 

* * *

 

Burr habría contemplado el espectáculo si le hubieran permitido entrar en la sala, lo que había sido imposible. Y no por falta de espacio —para más inri, incluso Charles Lee había sido invitado—, sino porque Alexander se había ocupado de ello. No lo quería cerca al no ser capaz de fiarse de él. Las intenciones del misterioso hombre escapaban a la imaginación del caribeño, lo que acrecentaba esa sensación y llamaba a la alarma. Si Aaron tomaba la decisión correcta en un futuro y dejaba a un lado su deplorable conducta, tal vez un día llegase a estar en esa sala cuyo suelo parecía querer besar.

 

— **¿Qué tal si hacemos una pausa y hablamos de lo ridículo que es esto, Thomas?**  —Una persistente tos siguió a la pregunta, desvelando a su artífice: James Madison. En respuesta recibió una bolsa de tornillos, las peculiares instrucciones concernientes al mueble que _intentaba_ montar y una concisa petición proveniente de su compañero pidiéndole educadamente que permaneciese al margen por un momento, que los _atriles_ no hablaban.

 

Múltiples tablas no ensambladas aguardaban su turno en una funesta pila. Jefferson no se había tomado como una ofensa el comentario de James, sino que su cabeza se encargó de arreglarlo todo por él: Supuso que, con aquellas palabras, se refería a que Hamilton era tan ridículo que no hacía falta que malgastase su tiempo mostrándole su superioridad, pero su orgullo lo impulsaba a recalcar lo evidente en el plano intelectual. El virginiano avanzaba considerablemente respecto a su rival directo, ¡Y de qué manera! Todo porque Alex pidió ayuda a su amigo Mulligan para economizar tiempo y recursos —la conocida _Ley de Murphy_   entraba en acción estipulando sin reparos que los tornillos de IKEA solían sufríar el mismo destino que las parejas de calcetines—, probando este a unir dos elementos a base de fuerza bruta y una junta mal colocada. ¿El resultado? Cristal del armario roto, alguna que otra herida en torpes manos y una sonrisa de triunfo en la boca de Thomas. Qué rápido se dejó en evidencia la competencia, cuán fácil fue dejarlos en ridículo.

 

Y, sin embargo, su propio armario no era más que una estructura inacabada, un monumento carente de alma, del verdadero valor con el que Jefferson dotaba a sus creaciones. No lo reconocería públicamente, pero se hallaba perdido. Las instrucciones dejaron de tener sentido alguno en su cabeza tiempo atrás, cuando se saltó tres pasos de sopetón e ignoró a su conciencia, pues la opinión de Madison pintaba tan poco en la obra como Burr en una reunión importante. — **Algo va mal con este _pax ånstad. —_** Mejor eso querebajarse al nivel de Hamilton, que llegar a ser tan triste y necesitar emplear la violencia en un movimiento desesperado a la par que patético. James sabía mejor que nadie qué ocurría realmente con el armario y las instrucciones, mas guardó silencio al no ser preguntado al respecto. Lo que el otro virginiano hizo no dejó indiferente a Madison, no: Jefferson volvía a la carga.

 

Media hora más tarde, la ardua tarea había terminado por parte del virginiano. Los cajones no se abrirían si alguien intentase forzarlos, y muy probablemente se desmoronase al recibir un simple golpe, pero nadie le quitaría el mérito de haberlo terminado. Con Hamilton derrotado, quedaba demostrado cómo se hacían las cosas en Virginia. No creía que nadie fuese a acercarse a comprobar la mercancía, y quien se aventurase no hallaría mentira alguna: Así se hacían las cosas por allí, y si no lo creían, que tomasen como referencia el reloj instalado en Monticello.


End file.
